bleachtrfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
thumb|306px Hikâye Kurosaki Ichigo seriden 15 yıl önce Kurosaki Isshin ve Kurosaki Masaki'nin oğlu olarak doğmuştur.Onun kız kardeşleri Kurosaki Karin ve Kurosaki Yuzu ondan birkaç yıl sonra doğmuştur.İchigo çocukluğunda,karate kursuna annesi tarafından sokuldu.Kursta, Ichigo,Arisawa Tatsuki'yle tanışıp arkadaş oldu.Arisawa Tatsuki,İchigo'yla yaptıkları her maçta onu yenmişti.Tatsuki İchigo'ya sertçe ve bağırarak vurduğunda ona yardım ederdi. Haziranın 17'sinde,İchigo 9 yaşındayken,karate kursundan annesi tarafından alındı.Nehire yakın bir kız gördü ve suya düşerken gördü.İchigo endişeyle onu kurtarmaya koştu,fakat bu kızın Grand Fisher'ın bir tuzağı olduğunun farkında değildi.Masaki,endişeyle İchigo'yu korumak için peşinden koştu,fakat annesi Grand Fisher tarafından öldürülmüştü.Ichigo annesinin ölümünden kendini suçladı.Çünkü herkes Masaki'yi çok seviyordu.Bazen kaybolduğunda endişeli Tatsuki tarafından bulunurdu.Annelerinin ölümüyle,Ichigo,Yuzu ve Karin hep güçlü olmaya çalıştılar.Ichigo hala annesinin ölümünden kendisini suçluyordu. Ana hikâyeden 3 yıl önce, Inoue Sora araba kazasından dolayı Kurosaki Kliniğine getirilmişti.Ichigo o arada Sora'nın küçük kız kardeşi Inoue Orihime'yle tanışır.Sora,Kurosaki Kliniğinde ölmüştü. Sonunda İchigo,Mashiba Ortaokuluna girer.Bu arada, Ichigo sonunda Tatsukiyi bir karate maçında yener ve sonrasında da sınıftan ayrılır. Ichigo sıradışı saç rengine rağmen,genelde kavgalara aşinadır.Ortaokuldayken Ichigo, bir dövüşte zor durumdayken kendisine yardım eden, Maşiba Ortaokulu’ndan Yasutora Sado ile karşılaşır. Ichigo onu, göğsündeki isim kartını Chad şeklinde okuduğu için, öyle çağırmaya başlar – Sado veya Chado olarak her iki şekilde de okunabilir – ve Yasutaro onu düzelttikten sonra bile bu şekilde çağırmaya devam eder. . Aralarında iyi bir arkadaşlık başlar ve o günden beri devam eder. Çünkü girdikleri kavga sayısından dolayı İchigo da Chad da kabadayı olmuştur. Ichigo ve Chad beraber Karakura Lisesi'ne yazıldılar ve şöhretleri de onları orda takip ettirerek onlara (Keigo Asano adında ) yeni sınıf arkadaşları kazandırmıştır.Grup başı olan Reiichi Ōshima kavgaları sırasında İchigo ve Chad Mizuiro Kojimave Keigo Asano ile tanışmış.Keigo İchigo ve Chad'dan biraz korksa da o da Mizuiro da sonunda onların arkadaşları olmayı kabul etmiştir. Güçler & Yetenekler Despite having very little official training asdadasda Shinigami, Ichigo's fighting abilities have come to be powerful enough to rival those of captain-level Shinigami, Menos-class Hollow, and Espada-ranked Arrancar, capable of fighting on equal footing against all but the strongest and the most powerful of foes. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style while in his Shinigami form, Ichigo relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Despite his Zanpakutō's large size, Ichigo has shown able himself able to use it with great speed and accuracy. While right-handed, Ichigo has shown capable skill wielding Zangetsu in his left. His overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against sword masters of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber. Aside from his initial training with Urahara, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Ichigo is in top form even when not in his spiritual body. Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and bodylocks. He also regularly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters, and is a better martial artist than Tatsuki Arisawa, the second-strongest girl in all of Japan, despite fighting with a broken arm in the last few matches of the competition. While he stopped training officially after defeating her, his constant attacks from bullies and his father help keep his skills fresh. It should be noted that he was able to effortlessly dispatch three lieutenants with Shikai released Zanpakutō merely bare-handed. Flash Steps Expert: Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Ichigo has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up with and even surprise captain-level Shinigami with his speed. Even Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most proficient users of Flash Steps in Soul Society, complimented Ichigo's might and proficiency in it. During his first demonstration of this skill, he was able to knock out three lieutenants before any of them hit the ground. Despite this, his inexperience with Flash Step has been seen various times as with his battles against Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who were both initially able to outmaneuver him. Vast Spiritual Power: Ichigo has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, even by captain-level Shinigami standards. It is capable of paralyzing with fear lieutenant-level Shinigami (e.i. Renji),Bleach Manga - Chapter 55, Page 14 and even intimidate captain-level Shinigami (e.i. Byakuya and Jushiro).Bleach Manga - Chapter 116, Page 42 It is so overwhelming that even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still capable of unleashing Getsuga Tenshō or even unleash and maintain his bankai.Bleach OVA - The Sealed Sword Frenzy Yet as noted by Uryū, with Ichigo's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Ichigo has is monstrous.Bleach Anime - Episode 14 The best example of the sheer amount and strength of Ichigo's spiritual energy was when shown at its peak equaling if not surpassing that of Kenpachi Zaraki, another Shinigami well-known for his exceedingly high energy levels, even when at full strength. Despite all this, Ichigo's spiritual energy is still rather difficult for him to control and is known to fluctuate wildly, as stated by the 4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. Due to this and that he has far more spiritual energy than his body can contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware creatures. However, he has learned how to harden his spiritual energy and enhance the strength of his attacks or act as a barrier to reduce the impact of attacks on him, if not block them completely. Even before this, his spiritual energy was so great he was able to withstand a Menos Gillian-class Cero and subsequently wound the same Gillian, forcing it back into Hueco Mundo while using only his sealed Zanpakutō. High Strength: Even without his Shinigami powers, Ichigo has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to smash a man's head through a concrete floor.Bleach Anime - Episode 1 When he is in his Shinigami body, Ichigo's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced, most commonly shown from his ability to effortlessly wield his large Zanpakutō with a single-hand. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fight off three Shinigami lieutenants and their released Zanpakutō bare-handed in rapid succession with a single punch each; one of which shattered one of their Zanpakutō at the same time. High Endurance: While only a teenage Human, Ichigo has shown himself to be a highly resilient man, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding spell (albiet a low-level one) and withstand an assault from a large hollow.Bleach Anime - Episode 1 When in Shinigami form Ichigo's physical endurance is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively after most injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans effortlessly. It was stated by Rukia that a Shinigami's life force is their spiritual power. As such, Ichigo is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most Shinigami. He could even withstand a point-blank Cero blast from Ulquiorra Cifer. Even Aizen, who once nearly cut Ichigo all the way in two, was amazed at Ichigo's ability to survive such a blow. Uryū once stated that Ichigo was a monster in this regard.Bleach Manga - Chapter 71, Page 2 Advanced Growth Rate: According to both Aizen and Urahara, Ichigo's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after getting Shinigami powers and with no previous training, began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct, as he proved he can use a spirit ribbon to find Yuichi Shibata (in bird form).Bleach Manga - Chapter 8, Page 11 Another example of his growth rate is the amount of time he took to learn the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, which he learns in two days (albeit with the assistance of a special device invented by Urahara that was originally intended for three days). For a normal Shinigami, this same feat would require several years of combat experience and at least ten additional years of special training. He also gains mastery of Flash Steps while training with Yoruichi, which was done over the same period as his Bankai. Besides his improvements in his Shinigami abilities, Ichigo was also shown able to greatly increase the time he could maintain his hollow mask from eleven seconds to considerably longer amounts of time. In the Hueco Mundo arc, during his first fight with Ulquiorra, he is instantly incapacitated by one Cero blast even with his Hollow mask (which broke within a second), but only a few hours later, he is able to withstand another Cero from Ulquiorra without undergoing Hollowfication and can analyze Ulquiorra's movements much better than before, whereas he "felt like he was fighting a machine or a statue", and failed to predict and counter his attacks. This feat, as Ichigo explains, was done either by experience, because Ichigo has become more of a Hollow, or because Ulquiorra has become more of a Human. High-Level Intellect: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Ichigo's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a substitute Shinigami. Aside from that, Ichigo appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponents attacks; such as in his battles with both Ikkaku Madarame and Renji Abarai, where he would have been successful in dodging their weapons, if not for unforeseen abilities. He is also fairly charismatic, and while some of his monologues aren't entirely inspirational and philosophical, he's able to gain the trust, respect, and friendship of even his greatest adversaries, often due to his inwardly compassionate nature and remarkable combat prowess. Additionally, it's worth noting that Ichigo has impressive leadership skills, and will sometimes act as the de facto leader of the Ryoka, despite the fact that Uryū and Renji occasionally compete with him over leadership responsibility (often due to their proud natures, equally-impressive intellect, combat prowess, and leadership skills), as seen in the Soul Society and Arrancar arcs respectively. Ichigo does exert some amount of power and authority over Urahara at times, likely due to Ichigo's aforementioned charisma, coupled with Urahara's respect for him. He will also devise and execute strategies with high speed and precision (although not nearly as much, and not in the same league, as people like Aizen and Urahara), and will personally lead rescue missions and large-scale assaults against his enemies. Determination: It seems that Ichigo's power, both in terms of how much spiritual energy he can access and his actual fighting abilities, is tied to his determination or will to win. It's shown that when he focuses on victory, his strength is enhanced. In the anime, this is depicted by his eyes glowing bright blue and occasionally his being engulfed a bright blue aura. The same is included when he is in his Vizard form, in which case his glowing is yellow. This effect has been shown while he was battling Renji for a second time, and when he defeated his inner hollow. In his last battle against Grimmjow, Ichigo had most of his mask beaten off and was on the verge of collapse as Grimmjow prepared his finishing blow. However after noticing Orihime, who was saddened by watching him get hurt, Ichigo managed to catch Grimmjow's hand without effort or looking, and gripped tight enough to prevent him from moving away. Ichigo then managed to make a clean slash into Grimmjow (despite the fact he had lost most of the benefits from his hollow mask), whereas before most of the damage that he had inflicted that actually made Grimmjow bleed was from Getsuga Tenshō attacks. In his second battle with Ulquiorra, even after taking a direct hit from Ulquiorra's Cero Oscura and nearly incinerated, he is seen to be able to continue to fight and even use Getsuga Tenshō. Zanpakutō : When Ichigo first becomes a Shinigami, his Zanpakutō is a standard looking katana, but oversized with an equally-oversized brown sheathe hung by a strap over his right shoulder. It has a rectangular bronze handguard with inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short ones. The handle is red with two light blue tassels on the end of the handle. The large size is due to the unfocused but immense amount of Ichigo's spiritual power, which he didn't know how to control. As a result, the sword itself was rather weak, since very little spiritual power was used to create it. Nevertheless, it was powerful enough to subdue a Gillian-class Menos and lesser Hollows, completely blocking a Cero from the former. Byakuya Kuchiki cuts off most of the blade during his first encounter with Ichigo and Kisuke Urahara subsequently slices it down to the hilt during their training, forcing Ichigo to learn the name of his zanpakutō in order to release its true form. The spirit of Zangetsu resembles a tall (about the height of Kenpachi Zaraki) 30 to 40-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair. He dresses in tattered all black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. Because of the spirit's appearance, Ichigo calls him as a result. Zangetsu has also been called the . Zangetsu is portrayed as wise and calm in most matters, and fond of testing Ichigo in unusual ways, many of which have a purpose completely contrary to the stated goal. While the inner world is one of tall skyscrapers, Zangetsu has stated to prefer more lush, natural surroundings like bright sunny skies and green forests. Zangetsu has displayed the ability to temporarily close fatal wounds during combat, though whether or not this is a unique ability is unclear, as it could be due to the massive amounts of spiritual energy, as demonstrated by Nnoitra Jiruga. Since first awakening his own Shinigami powers, Ichigo has had a strong connection to his Zanpakutō, as shown from how Zangetsu would regularly come to aid him with words of wisdom when Ichigo is in a difficult situation. However, since Ichigo developed an inner Hollow (as a result from nearly becoming one while having his Shinigami powers restored), Zangetsu and the Hollow are both the source of Ichigo's power and share the same spirit body in Ichigo's inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the spirit of Zangetsu takes the form of an all-white (clothes and being), somewhat deranged version of Shinigami Ichigo with a strong desire take control of Ichigo's body and power for himself. [[image:Zangetsu.PNG|thumb|190px|right|Zangetsu's constant Shikai form.]] *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no crossguard and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Ichigo is, 1.75 meters, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, but this is rarely done. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds, as Ichigo does during his fight with Ikkaku Madarame, but this is also done rarely. Ichigo has also on more than one occasion used Zangetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. Yoruichi Shihōin has stated that his Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying that it is simply a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's special ability is the , which fires concentrated energy blasts from the tip of the blade in the shape of a crescent moon or in a shape of a wave. Ichigo uses this ability without knowing its name several times, but masters the technique later on when he discovers its name. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack increases its power greater than not knowing its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force. While it is currently the only attack Ichigo knows from Zangetsu, Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. Ichigo can also keep Getsuga Tenshō within Zangetsu to augment his sword swings. [[image:Tensa Zangetsu.png|thumb|right|190px|Zangetsu's Bankai form: Tensa Zangetsu]] *'Bankai': : It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full moon"). Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. Ichigo's initial inexperience with controlling his Bankai led to a serious drawback; the force of his compressed spiritual power caused all of his bones to crack, as stated by his inner Hollow, gradually decreasing his speed and power over time. This drawback has not been mentioned since its introduction, so it has (presumably) been overcome. :Bankai Special Ability: Zangetsu's special attack remains Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Zangetsu's Bankai, these potent blasts can become black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, he refers to this attack as a . This term simply refers to the darkened color of the attack, not its actual name. When used with his Bankai and Hollow mask in combination, Ichigo's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Getsuga Tenshō itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. The Kuroi Getsuga was first displayed by Ichigo's inner Hollow, and initially carried the risk of causing his inner Hollow to surface if used too much. With Ichigo's later control over his inner Hollow, this is no longer a problem. In fact it has come to a point where the red-outlined black energy of the Kuroi Getsuga emanates of Ichigo's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his blue aura. It should also be noted that ever since Ichigo mastered his Vizard form, he produces a black aura with a red outline that surrounds him as he initiates Bankai, rather than a white aura that shoots high into the sky. :*'Physical Enhancement': As explained by Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo's Bankai is a compression of his remarkable power, rather than a vast expansion as other Bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables to reach levels of physical and spiritual prowess most Shinigami would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. It allows Ichigo to move at very high speeds exceeding those of flash steps, and gives him matching agility and reflexes, possibly equaling if not, surpassing Yoruichi's speed, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes.Bleach Manga - Chapter 162, Page 19 Ichigo's Bankai also allows him to use his natural strength to its limits as shown from how effortlessly he blocked a punch from Yammy, an Espada known primarily for his immense strength. The Shunpo's speeds are also enhanced in this state, allowing him to use Flash Steps at a speed much greater than Byakuya Kuchiki's. His new speed is so great, that it also allows him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already immense spiritual energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black spiritual energy with a crimson outline. :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. With enough usage and acquired height, Ichigo can even appear as though he is flying. Hollowfication Ichigo's spiritual powers are not limited to just Shinigami abilities; he also possesses Hollow powers as a result of his training with Urahara. While attempting to recover his Shinigami powers, Ichigo began transforming into a Hollow from the corrosion of his severed soul chain. Ichigo succeeds in awakening his Shinigami powers, but retains his Hollow spirit inside himself from the transformation. The title page of Chapter 220 depicts the inner Hollow with the mirror writing, spelling backwards, of Ichigo's name. At different points in the series, Ichigo's Hollow powers have manifested themselves in different ways. Initially, Ichigo's Hollow mask would appear on his body to block fatal blows, which Ichigo never noticed until after the fight had ended. During his battle with Byakuya Kuchiki, the mask appeared on his face when he was near death, allowing his inner Hollow to take over until Ichigo suppressed it. The same event is repeated multiple times after that such as when Ichigo fought Gō Koga in the Bount Arc. While suppressing his inner Hollow, Ichigo is left effectively paralyzed, since his concentration was focused on suppressing it rather than fighting. The Hollow claims that it manifests itself to protect Ichigo during near death moments because it is connected to Ichigo, and it would be a great inconvenience to the Hollow if Ichigo were to die. While he was training with the Vizard, Ichigo's soul was completely overcome by his inner Hollow for a short period, causing him to physically transform into a Hollow. His near-complete hollow form resembles a large, humanoid lizard. In this form, Ichigo demonstrated several high-level Menos abilities, including: rapid regeneration, enhanced strength, and Cero. In this form, Ichigo also demonstrates being able to generate other bizarre Hollow-like appendages from his body, like the large, eyeless, worm-like entity that he used against the Vizard Kensei Muguruma in retaliation to Kensei blasting him with energy gathered and fired from his released Zanpakutō. However, this form didn't last long as Ichigo emerged from the Hollow shell as his standard Shinigami self wearing a Hollow mask. Category:Shinigami Category:İnsan Category:Erkek Category:Vizard